The present disclosure relates to a system for attaching an aircraft seat to the rest of the aircraft.
Attachment systems for this type of application are already known in the prior art, in which systems seat attachment devices, of which there are, for example, two or four, enable the seat to be fixed to the rest of the aircraft.
Each attachment device generally comprises a base which is connected to the rest of the seat and is associated with means for attaching the seat to the rest of the aircraft. The means are movable between a retracted fitting/dismantling position and an active position for blocking of the seat, by way of an operating lever.
The operating lever is itself articulated at one end with the base and is accordingly movable between a retracted position for fitting/dismantling of the seat and an active position for blocking the lever in the active position, by way of means for locking it in position.
It is also known that such locking means are disengageable in order to allow the lever, and therefore the seat, to be released, and can, for example, be movable towards their disengaged position by a rotary actuator.
It is found, however, that this structure has a number of disadvantages because the fitting/dismantling operator has to act upon the various attachment devices one after the other in order to lock the seat or, on the contrary, dismantle it. That action is tedious and takes a long time.
The present disclosure relates to a system for attaching an aircraft seat to an aircraft that addresses the above-noted disadvantages.
Thus, the present disclosure relates to a system for attaching an aircraft seat to the rest of the aircraft. The system comprises devices for attaching the seat, each of which device is provided with a base which is connected to the rest of the seat and is associated with means for attaching the seat to the rest of the aircraft. The attachment means are movable between a retracted fitting/dismantling position and an active position for a blocking of the seat. That is done by way of an operating lever. The operating lever is articulated with the base and is movable between a retracted position for fitting/dismantling of the seat and an active position for blocking the lever in the active position. That is done by way of means for locking the lever in the active blocking position. The locking means can be disengaged by a rotary actuator. The attachment devices are associated in pairs, and the levers and associated rotary actuators thereof are connected to common control means. The common control means includes a pedal for moving the levers toward their active blocking position. The pedal is fixed to one of the levers and is connected to the other lever by articulated rigid connecting rod means. A disengagement member is connected to the rotary actuators of the attachment devices by a pull bar and cable means.
Embodiments according to the present disclosure may comprise: the connecting rod means including two rigid connecting rods which are articulated with one another by one of their ends and the other ends of which are associated with the corresponding levers of the attachment devices; one of the ends of the pull bar is connected to the disengagement member and the other to ends of two operating cables, the other ends of which cables are connected to the rotary actuators of the attachment devices; and the cables may be located in sleeves.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.